


Tadhana

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Fate, Songfic, academic decathlon - Freeform, admu vs la salle, jihyo drinks a bit, opm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: The unexpected meeting between the basketball team’s star MVP and the academic decathlon’s team captain of two rival schools.





	Tadhana

__  


_“In an unexpected meeting of [different] worlds, there was a rare interconnection, and we can really feel its roar.”  
\- A translation of Tadhana by Up Dharma Down_

_“Okay, this can turn the tables for Ateneo de Manila, who’s down to a ten point gap!_ ” The MC for the academic decathlon collegiate competition smiled and the near-to-losing Ateneo beamed in joy. “This final question is worth twenty points! This species of tree is 270 million years old. It rarely suffers disease or insect attack and was one of the only living things to survive the Hiroshima nuclear bombing. The trees healed quickly and are still alive today. What three is this?”

Both Ateneo de Manila and De La Salle University’s delegates began thinking, and it was an awful silence. Of course, it’s worth twenty points, so they knew it’s going to be difficult. It wasn’t until the captain of Kleiss’ team rang the bell when the silence was put to an end.

“Miss Jihyo Park?” The MC asked.

“Gingko Biloba.” She confidently answered with a smile. The emcee double-checked the cue card to see if it was correct – and indeed, it was!  The confetti went boom and the team rejoiced. The just won the collegiate competition. They won!

 

“Jaehyun, watch the basket, get ready for the damn rebound.” The team captain warned his MVP. “We have to bring home the trophy, or else your breakup with Chaeyeon will probably end to nothingness.”

 _Right, as if I haven’t moved on from that._ Jaehyun wanted to reply causally with a smirk on his face, but sadly, he didn’t have the luxury to do so, because the buzzer rang, and the sounds of sneakers moving with friction with the floor was heard. Running, yelling, the sound of the ball being passed to Jaehyun’s hands was heard. _Thank god I don’t have to do a rebound._ He found himself outside the three-point line and he shot the ball. As if it was on time-lapse, the ball went into the hoop and soon, cheers from De La Salle University’s team was heard. They yelled and were happy – the defeated Ateneo De Manila! A two-time defending champion for the collegiate basketball games, and Jaehyun can’t be more than happy.

 

“Two more beers for our table, ma’am!” Jihyo beamed widely as she asked the restaurant owner for more beer. They’re celebrating. As the delegates for Ateneo, they couldn’t be more than happy. They won against the defending champions, so it’s only right that they celebrate.

Seokmin, one of the other members of the team, took the shot glass from her. “Enough, you live far from here!”

“It’s fine, I’ll just call my dad!” Jihyo took back her shot glass and the waitress left more beers on the table.

“It’s in the house, congratulations!” The waitress beamed, making Jihyo smile wider than how she should.

“REALLY?!” She cheered before glancing at her teammates. “We got 5 free bottles of beer! Isn’t this exciting?” One of her members, though, Chanwoo, snatched the bottle from her hand. “Chanwoo, what’s that about?”

Chanwoo opened the beer on his own and began drinking straight from the bottle. “The beer’s not all yours.” His eyes widened when he saw a group of green-jacket-clad men, probably in college, like them, too. All of them are smiling, happy, and rejoicing. He recognized the logo on their jackets as their rival school’s, De La Salle University. “Oh, did our basketball team lose?”

Yeeun, who’s drinking while scrolling through facebook, nodded. “Yeah.”

“Figures.” Chanwoo smirked before glancing at the others. Jihyo, who’s still sober, turned around to look at where Chanwoo’s looking. “It’s just La Salle, Jihyo.”

“I was wondering why you kept staring behind me. Does your girlfriend know that you like basketball guys?”

Chanwoo deadpanned and grabbed Yeeun’s hand from under the table. “My girlfriend is right here, Gingko Biloba.” Eventually making Yeeun retract her hand from his grip.

Jihyo narrowed her eyes. “Whatever, Godzilla.”

 

Jaehyun entered the restaurant he and his teammates frequent after their games, and what shocked him is the group of eight people drinking in the same restaurant, wearing white and blue jackets, the same jackets their rival school wears. And he didn’t make a mistake in identifying them, it’s Ateneo. As he sat down, he asked his teammate, Mingyu, “Did our Academic Decathlon team lose?” He noticed that the group of Ateneo kids are all wearing glasses and they have big backpacks with them.

Mingyu nodded. “They lost the last question, Gingko Biloba.”

“My girlfriend is right here, Gingko Biloba.” Jaehyun’s attention was grabbed when one of the guys grabbed the bobbed-hair girl’s hand.

The girl who wasn’t facing them answered, “Whatever, Godzilla.” Jaehyun probably thought that the girl who wasn’t facing them answered Gingko Biloba.

 

After the dinner, which was quite nice, Jaehyun smelled the scent of the evening breeze. Now, all that’s left for him is to go home and rest.

 

Well, that’s what he thought. He heard someone next to him sniffing. Although startled, he soon realized who it was. It was the girl who didn’t face them. It was the girl from Ateneo who’s short, has glasses, and he probably thinks the mass of her bag will probably bring her down. But after getting a good look at her, he soon found her pretty. “Tell me if you’re done staring so I can get a cab.”

“Oh.” A startled Jaehyun can only answer that. “Right.”

“Know what, forget getting a cab. I think I’ll take the train home.” She began speaking before opening her eyes and meeting his. “La Salle guy.” She heaved a sigh. “You defeated us.”

“You defeated us, too.”

“Point.”

“Gingko Biloba, huh?”

“Where did you even get that and why am I speaking to a stranger?”

“I don’t know, ask yourself.”

“Terrific, Jihyo, go, why are you talking to some random leprechaun?”

“Is leprechaun a joke for our color?”

Jihyo nodded. “Isn’t it funny?”

“It’s not, Jihyo.”

“Wait, my name is not Jihyo, it’s Gino.” She smiled. “And you are?”

“My name is not Jaehyun, it’s Jihoon.”

She raised a brow. “Yeah, this is the first and last time we’ll probably meet so kudos. You worked hard!” She smiled one last time before disappearing in Jaehyun’s sight – she ran, probably.

 

But that wasn’t the last time they met.

“ _Where am I headed, in bare feet, feeling an enchantment?_ _The storms of fate, it carries me into the warmth of your arms.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "Tadhana" literally means fate in tagalog


End file.
